<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Искры by marsella_1004</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033113">Искры</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004'>marsella_1004</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BLACKPINK (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:35:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Джису запускает фейерверк — разноцветные искры расходятся ввысь и в стороны.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Искры</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>фик был написан на фест по быльпин в 2018</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Джису запускает фейерверк — разноцветные искры расходятся ввысь и в стороны. Зажжённый фитиль исчезает не сразу, позволяя ей отойти на несколько шагов назад. Она смотрит на этот неизменный атрибут Рождества и вспоминает всё произошедшее за год, хорошее и плохое, непредвиденное и ожидаемое. Джису закрывает глаза и выдыхает тихо, изо рта идёт пар, клубясь и поднимаясь вверх, словно собираясь достичь неба. Воспоминания душат, дышать становится труднее; она смаргивает застывшие слёзы и больно кусает губы.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Яркая вспышка — Дженни целует её прямо посреди улицы, на глазах у многочисленных прохожих, осуждающие возгласы которых раздаются в ушах, с каждой секундой усиливаясь. Джису кажется, что она до сих пор слышит мерзкие выкрики из толпы. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Следующая вспышка пробуждает в ней чувство сожаления за то, что не смогла удержать, не смогла быть рядом, когда так нужна была. Дженни молила её о помощи, но Джису была глуха к её просьбам. Она ненавидит себя и презирает, и ничто не сумеет изменить этого; она сама виновата.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Виновата ли?)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Друзья, отвернувшиеся от неё, стоило им лишь узнать об отношениях Джису с Дженни; мама, прогнавшая её, проклиная и крича что-то о "ненормальности" и позоре, который она навлекла на всю семью. Джису не понимает, за что так с ней обошлись те, кого она любила и к кому была привязана. Почему предрассудки и чужое мнение разрушают семейные и дружеские узы? Почему любить кого-то своего пола оскорбительно и неестественно? Кто придумал эти глупые правила?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Дженни теперь не звонит: наверное, новая жизнь изменила и её саму. Джису осознаёт, что их расставание было самой здравой мыслью, посетившей её голову — она не хочет видеть боль в глазах Дженни, слёзы и отчаяние, поглощающее и разъедающее сердце. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>Три месяца назад их пути разошлись и не сойдутся вновь.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Джису не позволит).</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Она живёт в маленькой съёмной квартире, тратя почти все заработанные деньги на оплату жилья. Хозяйка, милая женщина лет пятидесяти, благосклонна к ней относится, потому что у неё самой дочь возраста Джису, такая же спокойная и мягкая, как мать. Они иногда приходят вместе и угощают Джису домашним пирогом или печеньями. Чеён общается непринуждённо, много смеётся и смотрит слишком ласково (и до боли нежно). Джису намеренно держит дистанцию и не позволяет себе двусмысленных намёков или слов, которые девушка может не так растолковать.<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>Ещё одного разрыва она не переживёт.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Так будет лучше, Джису знает, потому не проводит с Чеён дольше десяти минут. Ей всё равно на заботу новой подруги, её тёплые руки на плечах, длинные волосы, всегда заплетаемые в две косы. И ей абсолютно всё равно, когда Чеён целует её сухие губы, вкладывая в этот поцелуй всю свою любовь. Джису не отвечает, ведь во рту остался привкус горечи, и она не хочет никого отравлять.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Безразличие заполняет нутро, обжигает лёгкие — и сердце превращается в пепел. Джису не феникс, не волшебная птица, она не сумеет возродиться вновь (и ей это не нужно). Довести себя до грани, до той самой точки, когда возвращаться нет смысла, невозможно; она обошла бы весь земной шар, если бы это помогло забыть прежнюю жизнь, исчезнуть, как в тумане, и появиться вновь, но уже с новыми шансами и возможностями. И тогда б Джису не совершила самую главную ошибку существования — не поддалась бы силе любви, повлёкшей следом одни страдания и увечья.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Джису больше не влюбится, не посмеет обнимать покатые плечи, целовать бархатную кожу с россыпью веснушек, малиновые губы, ловя учащённое дыхание и сердцебиение, отдающее в ушах. Нет, она не испортит ничьей судьбы своим присутствием, не разочарует ещё одного безнадёжно грустного человека.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Поэтому ночью она собирает свои вещи в дорожную сумку и идёт налегке — за месяцы, прожитые в съёмной квартире, она накопила очень мало, ограничиваясь самым необходимым. Билет Джису покупает на последние деньги, остаётся совсем немного на еду и первое время в новом городе. В поезде уютно и тихо, она укутывается в плед и засыпает под мерный стук колёс, уносящий её вдаль, к долгожданной безмятежности и гармонии с собой.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Она свободна и вольна, как ветер, неудержима, как вспышки и искры фейерверка, яркие призраки прошлого, когда она отреклась от старых чувств. И теперь Джису гасит огонь в своей душе, последние угольки дотлевают до конца, заменяя беспокойство умиротворением. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Джису верит, что счастливый этап её жизни только начинается.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>